The present invention related to simplex and (half-)duplex analog and digital single- and multi-span single- and multi-channel local and long-distance cable communications over (un)shielded (un)twisted pair for transmission of data, telephone, television, internet, and other coded/modulated/any signals.
The twin-wire lines over (un)shielded (un)twisted pair—the most common type of transmission media—is universally known [Newton's, “Telecom dictionary”, 15th edition, pp. 709, 823, 835]. In general the twin-wire lines over unshielded twisted pair is the only type of all subscriber lines of all cable communications.
The most nearest by a technical essence is the universally known twin-wire line over (un)shielded (un)twisted pair with the load-networks connected the pair end(s) of span(s) of cable communications directly by a simplex and via a hybrid [ibid, p. 387] by a duplex to the in/out stage/s of the line equalizers [ibid, p. 283], repeaters [ibid, p. 662], regenerators [ibid, p. 657], and any equipment, selected from the group consisting of the load-matching networks [ibid, p. 793] and the load-reflecting equalizers [N. Strizhevskiy, “Method of and devices for telecommunications”, Patent No.: U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,284 B1, April 2002].
In the universally known existing/laying twin-wire lines the (un)shielded (un)twisted pair matched at the pair span ends by said load-matching networks currently bring in, while the connected by it an equalization matched equipment currently equalized the currently in force excessive great passband span attenuation, that now equal not lesser of the known rated self-attenuation of this pair. Currently, the line/span length, its passband, transmission speed, carrying capacity, etc. is limited by the necessity of the equalization of this excessive great self-attenuation of an existing (un)shielded (un)twisted pair of the twin-wire lines over the existing/laying cables.
Thanks to the new use of laws of nature, said load-reflecting equalizers thus the adapt mismatching of the pair end(s) bring into use the uselessly losing signal energy and elevated the efficiency of an equipment connected by its. Without of the re- and new-cabling, while only by means of said improvement realized by said load-reflecting equalizers connected an equipment input stage to the pair end the passband span attenuation of an existing pair on an improved span of the existing/laying cables is on 6 dB lesser of the currently in force universally known rated self-value, and besides that directly between each from the pair ends and connected to each the equipment in/out stage(s) in sum at both pair ends is entered the extremely passband span equalization/amplification some more 20-30 dB, and total one by one on every improved span on top of the currently in force universally known rated self-values of the passband span equalization without of adding an equalizing amplifiers, noises, and interference it is first in addition entered the extremely equalization 25-35 dB. By currently in force the passband span equalization equal 60, 30, or 15 dB entered of an existing line equipment by adding to it of said extremely equalization it is extremely one by one at each from so an improved span of an improved line, respectively:                augments the upper-frequency reach of a span passband by 2, 4, or 9 times; or        extends the equalized pair span length/attenuation reach by 1.5, 2, or 3 times; or        in compromise augments/extends both its passband, and its length reaches.        
Besides that in comparison with a simplex in a duplex twin-wire line by a hybrid converted into two the one-way paths it is necessary twice more of an excessive equipment for the equalization one by one in each direction the same currently in force excessive great passband span self-attenuation of an (un)shielded (un)twisted pair of each twin-wire line span over the existing/laying cables, and that is some more excessive by said usual load-matching networks than that by said load-reflecting equalizers entered said extremely equalization.
However, this all now-known means in generally is insufficiently for the following increasing the twin-pair line passband, span length, etc. accordingly of an object of the present invention without adding of an active line equalization equipment now necessary by the currently in force excessive great now-known pair span passband attenuation.